


Aurore

by juubito (orphan_account)



Category: Naruto
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-04
Updated: 2014-03-04
Packaged: 2018-01-14 14:05:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 719
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1269178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/juubito
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Always the idiot hiding his wounds and acting tough.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Aurore

He's suffocating, chapped lips catching on the wet and dark thread of his mask, heart beating unnaturally faster and fingers trembling slightly. He swallows, hard, because he hasn't had anything to drink for too many hours and because he's afraid, so afraid that he can't even bring himself to look him in the eye, _for fuck's sake._

Because this time it's for real. It is what should have happened years ago, in that dreaded cave, when the dying S-class criminal mastermind in his arms was just a frightened child trapped under a rock.

Kakashi doesn't want it to end. Of course. This man, body heavy and breaths coming slower and slower, skin cold as ice, this man in his damn _useless_ arms, could have been much more than a criminal. Much more than the Juubi Jinchuuriki. Much more than the one who brought the saviour back to life, at the cost of his own.

(He could have been the loud-mouthed disgrace of the Uchiha clan, all grins and flashy orange goggles and cheeks reddened at the mere thought of being near the girl he loved.)

Despite the fact that Kakashi is crying, now - yes, let's not deny it - Obito is smirking. It's barely there, but the left corner of his mouth is gently stretching upwards, and his remaining eye focuses and looks for Kakashi's matching Sharingan.

Obito swallows, and blinks, too slowly for Kakashi's liking. The tears flow faster, warmer, sliding down his mask and dropping from his chin to Obito's almost unresponsive body.

"What...?"

Kakashi forces a smile onto his face, despite the fact that Obito can't see his mouth: and everything _cracks_ , in that moment, the true mask he's wearing crumbles down and he's there, vulnerable, small and defenseless, as his fingers run through Obito's white and sweaty and dirty hair. It's so obvious he doesn't want to let him go yet, that no efforts are made to hide it.

"Let it out, come on," he whispers.

Obito blinks again and, when his eye opens, the Sharingan is deactivated and unfocused: Kakashi's breath catches in his throat, but he calms down a little when he sees Obito is still responsive, still looking at him, _not_ through him. Not yet. And the smirk is still there. Yes.

(His fingers clench into his hair and the other hand rests softly on Obito's cold wrist.)

"You... crying?"

He talks too slowly, his voice is _wrong_ , Kakashi doesn't like it, not one bit- but he nods, he nods like an idiot, and his heart breaks when he suddenly realises these are Obito's last words. And they're about him crying.

He would laugh, if Obito wasn't about to leave him for real.

"Yes, crying, look at that. Look at what you're doing to me."

Obito closes his eye, tilting his head as if he wanted to nod. His eyebrows rise, just enough for Kakashi to snort. Looking like a smartass even when he's dying. "'kashi... I am sorry-"

"Shut up, dead-last. Just shut up."

This time, when he opens his eye, there's a Mangekyou Sharingan. Obito's chakra is out of control, flowing through his body in erratical waves, and his right arm starts to twist unnaturally and cracks in a few places. He's in pain, his mouth twitches, but he doesn't complain. His gaze is focused on Kakashi alone.

(Always the idiot hiding his wounds and acting tough.)

"I'm... going," he breathes, and it's so low, the tell-tale sign, he's going and never coming back, not this time. Kakashi shivers. "...to her."

(Always the one who loved her, so much that it killed him slowly from the inside.)

Both of them remain completely silent, until Obito's Sharingan deactivates and rolls back into his skull as his eyelids stop going up or down and just stay there, halfway through.

When he stops breathing and rattles and his right arm falls off with a loud cracking sound, Kakashi curls up into himself and holds Obito, tight, not even caring if people are looking at him, mourning an S-class criminal, crying like the day his father committed suicide and Obito got trapped under the boulder and his arm crushed Rin's heart.

He's alone.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

(When his eyes are dry enough to look, Obito is still smirking, lifeless blind eye open and staring up at the moon.)

**Author's Note:**

> Uh, first work on here, a bit nervous. Hi.  
> This... I wrote this because I needed to let some sadness out. Obito is my favourite character and knowing he's going to die is heartbreaking for me, haha. So, here you go. Gave myself a good cry.  
> "Aurore" means dawn in French, by the way- and English isn't my first language, so feel free to point out errors or awkward phrasing! Thank you for reading. ♥


End file.
